Primer método para deshacerse de un demonio
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Algo básico, un pequeño consejo sobre cómo deshacerse de estas criaturas fácil y rápido, eh aquí un ejemplo para el mismo. Convertirlos. Franada


Disclaimer: los personajes son de sus dueños

* * *

Primer método para convertir a un demonio

Convertirlos.

Esto es lo más básico y simple que se puede hacer. Sólo un conjuro logra volverlos en animales comunes y corrientes –eso no deshace su ser demoniaco interior así que depende de la especie es mejor cuidarse- sin embargo no harían mucho daño y además es rápido, efectivo y lo más curioso, al lograrlo hacer todo perfectamente los demonios se pueden convertir en humanos normales.

Veamos el ejemplo de un francés que ah sido molestado por un ser alado de origen canadiense:

Francis es un chef de renombre y tiene una vida plena, pero su problema es que desde que se acuerda le visita un demonio de curiosas alas blancas con cuernos enroscados, de cabello lacio y rubio opaco con ojos violáceos. Cuando el francés se da cuenta aparece ese ser con un oso polar y le destruye su cocina, a veces prefiere aparecer en su ausencia para volver el establecimiento un caos, otras veces hace que su oso aparezca de la nada y ataque a sus clientes, en ocasiones no lo deja en paz hasta que le cocine algo…y luego lo desparrama por todo el lugar.

No era tan malo, "tan", ya le había causado cinco despidos por las anomalías y "actividades paranormales" , cambiar ocho veces de restaurante y mudarse tres veces. Pero este sólo se burlaba cuando regresaba a molestarlo, un demonio un poco más inocente –eso Francis lo agradecía-. Y algo adorable, sí, a ese humano le agradaba, pero sólo en apariencia y tal vez a veces su carácter, pero le jodía que le estropeara las cosas, incluso cuando encontraba una hermosa señorita hacía lo impensable para que no tuviera ni una conversación decente.

En fin, Francis averiguó que era probable hacer que le dejara de molestar

-así que sólo era eso…-musitó leyendo esta pequeña guía- "sólo diga _roah et oend req to cinomed iacrapa eibma_ frente al demonio que desea convertir y la magia surgirá efecto" bueno, suena algo complejo, pero no me queda de otra

-Francis qué te parece la nueva pintura que tallé en la pared de tu restaurante? La pintura sigue fresca y no dejé rastro de sus dueños así que no tienes de qué preocuparte –sonrió el demonio apareciendo frente a él con una foto de esta-

-oye oye! A cuantos mataste esta vez?!

-no los maté, ellos quisieron ofrecerme su pintura especial y se durmieron cuando acabaron

-dije que a cuantos Matthew

-creo que…tres?...cuatro?

-petit monstre –musitó algo molesto-

-sólo quiero jugar un poco Francis –dijo inocente-

-no tengo otra opción…

-hn?...

-_roah et oend req to ….cinomed iacrapa eibma_

-q-qué…? Argh…!

Cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor gimoteando mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, sus alas poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo, sus cuernos se volvían más delgados hasta convertirse en más cabello, su cola moviéndose a todos lados se esfumó, pocos minutos pasaron, el francés miró atónito la escena, el demonio se convirtió en un humano un poco más joven que él.

Estaba acostado en el suelo abrazándose y temblando un poco, su respiración se encontraba agitada, Francis se acercó a él despacio, este le miró sorprendido y algo desconfiado se alejó

-o-oye…p-por qué…? N-no deberías…?

-hi-hiciste bien el hechizo…me conver-tiste en un humano c-como tú…ahora soy tan vul-vulnerable como cualquiera…

-…-lo miraba y no lo podía creer, se notaba más inocente y lindo que antes, esa voz lo distrajo demasiado, esos ojos lo hipnotizaron- M-Matthew…sig-significa que eres…?

-debo t-tener diecinueve años…soy un humano joven…pe-ro débil…y-ya puedes m-matarme…

-qu-é…? no, jamás haría algo tan atroz como eso

-p-pero eso era lo que querías…no?

-no –negó y lo ayudó a levantarse-

-en-entonces…? Q-qué me vas a hacer? –preguntó nervioso-

-no te haré nada malo…mon petit Matthew, el hecho de que me hayas hecho esas cosas a mí y a esas personas no significa que vaya a querer vengarme

-es que…y-yo…lo siento…su-supongo que sólo quería estar con alguien…aunque fuera de otra especie…en verdad lo siento…

-pero ahora lo eres, no? –le sonrió cálidamente- un lindo humano, -el otro se sonrojó con lo escuchado del mayor- si quieres puedes dejar de estar solo

-a qué te refieres?...

-que no hay nada de qué disculparse ahora…y puedo ser tu compañía si eso quieres

-d-de verdad…?

-claro –se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

-yo…-se sintió muy nervioso y extraño pero le agradaba esa sensación de calidez y alivio en su pecho, se abalanzó sobre el francés y lo abrazó fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él- gracias…gracias

-no hay de qué…-le devolvió el abrazo dulcemente-

Tal vez no debimos usar ese ejemplo, es que ese demonio sólo buscaba atención y ese humano terminó por enamorarse de él a pesar de todo, pero en fin, ya les mostraré otros ejemplos después. Entonces recapitulando, usando un hechizo puedes hacer que un demonio deje de presentar una amenaza grave y si lo logras a la perfección puedes lograr convertirlo en un humano.

* * *

mis ideas son raras pero espero que sean de su agrado, no me maten por favor. Si quieren un fic con la temática sólo díganme la pareja que quieran y con gusto se los hago :3

chao~


End file.
